hades dogs
by Role Martyr X
Summary: What happens to the world after the war with the vampires? A planet infested by ghouls and freak vampires? As a nation rises from the ashes of the war, it sends aid to England and our favorite vampire hunting organisation. But do they have what it takes?


Well This'll be my first ever published fan fic :D But by reading fanfics alot _ i know that i must dis-clamor. I own nothing involving hellsing, its characters and storyline are owned and what have you by Kohta Hirano. That lovable Chronic masterbater he! But i do own everyone else :) and they shall do my bidding! Even if they must wear maids outfits and serve me diner in the bath tub wahahaha!

* * *

The Blackhawk hovered over the sky line. In the distance sat the Buckingham palace. The world was aflame and the air smelled of blood and death. It'd been this way for nearly a year. Since Z-day. The day that the letzig battalion waged its war against the world. England was in ruins, its forces ripped apart by a collision of both Catholic and Nazi forces and then later in the war the army of the Vampire king. The world was under siege back then. The nations of the world decimated. But one country rose from the ashes. America. The united states joint military forces, fighting the Letzig battalion out of its soil inch by bloody inch. The US marines taking the lead. Killing every last Nazi vampire and Ghoul to the point of virtual extinction. America was different now. No more the US but rather the Martial states of America. Its new flag flew, on it the globe and anchor replaced the fifty stars and a black replacing the white. Nearly a month ago the United Martial States of America decided that The world needed a hero. The world needed its police. The country that had for so long been scrutinized was there to the rescue once again. The Iscariot organization now under control by Archcopiscopus Alexander Anderson trained the new forces of the United Martial states to fight better against the vampire menace. Using silver rounds and leading of prayer in the beginning of operations. The Black watch revealed itself as the key figurehead in the war against the vampires, uniting the military forces of the US under one banner and waging war to win back the nation that shined so brightly in the blackest hour. Now the UMSA Marine Corps was in Great Britain. To save the queen and round up the remnants of the Hellsing organization and lend aid where needed. Intelligence says that no matter what is done, the world will always be this way. War torn and bloody. Infected with ghouls and vampires. No nation can pull itself together without serious aid and the UMS is now under powered and bloody. its strength waned to the point that its having trouble even keeping its own borders closed to the vampires from neiboring Canada and south America. But Brigadier General Martin Lambert, the new leader of the UMS believes that there is enough power to instill some form of government among other countries. and he wanted to start with England. SSgt Alan Averill gazed out the side of black hawk 23. Staring down at the street full of dead and living dead. 'Lamps up!' He shouted and the pilot nodded, flicking a switch that set the ultraviolet lights attached to the choppers nose on. the light danced around the street, sending the ghouls scattering or burning them where they stood street gave way into grass, then grass gave way into building. The Hellsing HQ. Then they were over the landing pad. ghouls were everywhere. apparently some people had boarded up inside the Hellsing mansion. From Intel reports it is Integra Hellsing and her underlings along with a ragtag group of ex SAS and remnants of they're mercenaries. 'lights up!' Alan shouted over the sound of the choppers blades. The pilot nodded and flicked a switch. The Ultra Violet lights on choppers nose burst to life. Sending sheets of light down on the zombies that wondered on the roof. They were immolated where they stood. Alan Grinned as he watched them burst to dust. 'alright marines! HIT IT!' He shouted and grabbed the cable hanging from the choppers side and slid down. He gripped his M4A1 in his gloved hand and felt his boots hit the ground. one shot, two. two ghouls died. Then the roof was clear as the light ran over the undead. leaving a fine coat of ash on the roof of the mansion. Alan heard boots hit the concrete behind him and knew his team was there. 'right echo two were off to pick up survivors on pickup point 51. We'll come back on request.' Alan heard the pilot say through his radio. 'Right get moving.' Alan said into his radio and the chopper turned and disappeared into the night. Alan turned to his men. Like him all seven were clad in they're black and grey digital camo, with grey bullet proof vests. 'Ash, Tai. sniper fire on the court yard.' A mid sized black man and a woman who was the shortest of the group gave a quick salute and ran to opposite sides of the mansion rifles in hand. 'Grieves the rest of you. Breach maneuver. I'm on point' He said with a nodded and the group gave a quiet nod. Alan moved up to the door and waited for the others to get into position. Grieves a large black man and biggest of the group stood in front of the door with Alan pinning himself to the wall next to it. Lars and mic stood on either side of them with Ricky and lexy on either side of them. '3...2...1' Alan counted and then the timer went to zero. Grieves kicked the door, Alan moved in, rifle raised. 'Go Go Go!'


End file.
